Soda fountains are devices that dispense carbonated soft drinks. A soda fountain can combine flavored syrup or syrup concentrate with carbonated water to make soda. The syrup can be stored in a bag-in-box (BIB) or a cartridge. A soda fountain is considered a postmix machine because the machine mixes the soda at the point of sale rather than premixing the soda in a bottle or can.
Similarly, draft beer can be dispensed from a cask or keg. The keg can be artificially pressurized using carbon dioxide and/or nitrogen gas after fermentation of the beer. The draft beer can also be filtered or pasteurized before being stored and served. While at an establishment, the keg can be stored in a refrigerated environment to regulate the temperature of the draft beer when served. Other beverages, such as wine, water, juice, coffee, and tea, can similarly be served from a dispenser, with or without carbonation.
Restaurants, concession stands, cruise ships, and other establishments use soda fountains and beer casks or kegs to dispense beverages to consumers. Customers can order drinks from a server or self-serve at a self-service station. In some beverage dispensers, a manual switch can be triggered to begin dispensing of a beverage and released to end the dispensing of the beverage.